Hope After The Storm
by Sherry'Kennedy
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Piers Nivans no hubiera muerto? ¿Si Chris se lograra dar cuenta de las intenciones de Piers? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si tan solo en el ultimo momento Chris le dijera que Claire lo espera?


Ella iba caminando rápidamente por los pasillos de aquella gran sede que yacía sobre su cabeza. Era muy grande y fácil de admirar, cualquiera podría perderse en sus adentrares, pero no en su caso. Iba sumida en su mundo, intentando mantener un paso firme y rápido.

Se le había informado esa misma mañana, que su mejor amigo y amante, tuvo un problema con su hermano en la misión. Cuando Chris le informó que el teniente se había inyectado el C-Virus y estaba al borde de la muerte, palideció y lloro. La gran desesperación de haber perdido a esa persona tan importante para ella, le aterró a un nivel muy grande. No, no podría volver a soportar perder todo como en Raccon City.

Ni siquiera se molestó en cortar la llamada de su hermano. Literalmente, salió corriendo a la salida de su departamento para subirse con gran prisa a su auto y llegar lo más pronto posible al laboratorio —que también servía como hospital y sala de cuarentena— para ver rápidamente al teniente.

Chris pudo visualizar a su hermana casi corriendo por los pasillos de BSAA, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Se sentía culpable. Si hubiera logrado cumplir su promesa, si sólo su deseo de venganza no lo hubiera cegado, si hubiera ayudado a Sherry y el hijo de Wasker cuando él se lo dijo, todo hubiera sido diferente.

_Aún recordaba perfectamente la promesa que le había hecho a su hermana, antes de ir a buscar a Ada Wong. Ella le pidió que prometiera que tanto él como Piers regresarían bien de la misión. Se podía escuchar cómo la chica tras la línea sollozaba. _

_Al fornido hombre le dolía escuchar a su hermana hablar de esa forma. Sabía que algo pasaría, tenía un mal presentimiento y no podría prometerle eso sabiendo que quizás no volverían con vida._

_—Claire, no lo hagas más difícil. _

_—Chris, sólo promete que pondrán su vida ante todo y regresaran a salvo, ya perdimos a nuestros padres. Tú y Piers son lo único que tengo, no soportaría perderlos también. Si les pasara algo... yo... yo…_

_La joven no logró terminar su frase, ya que comenzó a llorar fuertemente. _

_—Claire, escuchame, le prometí a nuestros padres que te cuidaría, pero esto es algo que debo hacer. Prometo volver a casa, pero ahora debo irme. Te amo._

_La llamada termino tan rápido como comenzó, sin darletiempo a la chica para contestar._

Cuando Clare vio al mayor de los Redfield, corrió los últimos pasos que los separaban y se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano, abrazándolo fuertemente contra ella.

—¿Él, cómo se encuentra? —trató que su voz no temblara y fuera entendible.

Si no fuera porque Chris se encontraba pegado a ella, hubiera necesitado que repitiera lo dicho. Él suspiro pesadamente. ¿Cómo decirle que su novio había arriesgado su propia vida por salvarlo, y por culpa de ello había tenido la necesidad de inyectarse el C-Virus, pidiéndole que cuidara de su novia, Claire?

—Se encuentra grave, no saben hasta qué punto el virus llego a su cerebro. Su brazo derecho se encuentra totalmente destruido. Se le inyectó la vacuna, pero hay una muy mínima posibilidad que se salve, seis de cada diez pacientes no sobreviven.

—¿Qué... qué sucede con esos cuatro pacientes?

—Dos de esos pacientes sobreviven las primeras 48 horas, pero fallecen al llegar la cura a su cerebro, destruyéndolo —concluyó.

Chris logró escuchar cómo la chica había soltado, sin darse cuenta, una exclamación de terror.

—Pero los otros dos pacientes, logran sobrevivir las 48 horas adaptando el virus a su cuerpo.

—¿A... adaptando? ¿Igual a Sherry?

—No lo sé, en todos los caso ha pasado algo diferente. Aunque en unos pocos, contando a Sherry, lograron regenerar cualquier herida.

—¿Eso quiere decir que quizás pueda haber una esperanza para él? —podía visualizarse un pequeño brillo de esperanza en los ojos de la chica.

A Chris le partía el corazón el ver a su hermana así porque, muy dentro de él, sabía que el chico quizás no tuviera esperanza y le dolía saber que había sido todo por su maldita culpa.

—Cla...

—No te atrevas a decirlo, Christopher. Él saldrá de esta y... ya lo ha hecho y lo volverá a hacer. ¿En qué habitación se encuentra?

Chris no pudo evitar mirarla con pena. Sabía cómo se sentía su hermana y le molestaba el saber que no podía hacer nada.

—Habitación 346.

Claire comenzó a caminar rápidamente por el pasillo, deteniendo su paso y ladeando levemente su rostro al escuchar cómo la voz que anteriormente le hablaba, volvía a llamarla.

—Él se encuentra sedado constantemente para poder controlar el virus.

Claire sólo asintió en forma de respuesta, reanudando su paso. Chris no puedo evitar suspirar, estaba realmente preocupado.

* * *

Claire se encontraba parada al lado del chico, sosteniendo con fuerzasu mano, llorando al ver a su amado postrado en una cama entre la vida y la muerte.

—Piers, cariño, sé que estás ahí y puedes escucharme. Te amo y sé que podrás salir de esta, saldremos juntos; por favor, Piers...

Claire continuaba balbuceando, al tiempo que lloraba. Ella detuvo abruptamente su balbuceo al notar que el chico a su lado abría los ojos -solo por segundos- y los cerraba rápidamente comenzando a convulsionar.

Las enfermeras y los doctores entraban rápidamente a la habitación, sacando a Claire en el acto.

—¡Doctor lo perdemos! ¡Su ritmo cardíaco aumenta demasiado rápido! —exclamó la enfermera, asustada al recordar lo sucedido la última vez.

El último paciente que ella había tenido que asistir, terminó convirtiéndose en un BOW horrible y matado a dos enfermeras.

—¡No me iré, me quedare a su lado! —gritó la chica, llorando. No podía estar pasando, él se salvaría.

—¡Sáquenla ya! ¡El paciente se altera al escuchar su voz!

Se podía escuchar por todo el gran pasillo, cómo gritaba de desesperación al ser separada de su amado. Los guardias se encargaban de retenerla mientras las enfermeras le inyectaban un somnífero.

—¡Piers! —logró exclamar por última vez, Claire, mientras lentamente caía en un sueño profundo, viendo como su hermano corría rápidamente hacia su encuentro. Logró ver cómo éste movía sus labios y susurraba su nombre. No consiguió ver nada más. Todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Seis meses después, una joven de ojos azules se encontraba viendo una fotografía con gran nostalgia. En ella se lograba visualizar a tres personas: un joven de ojos azules besando la mejilla izquierda de la chica mientras el otro hombre besaba la mejilla derecha. La chica se encontraba con el ceño fruncido. Claire soltó un suspiro a ver la foto y una pequeña sonrisa se apreciaba en la comisura de sus labios.

—Mmm, ¿se puede saber qué hay en esa cabeza? —habló una voz tras la chica, mientras pasaba suavemente sus manos por el abultado vientre y apoyaba su mentón en el hombro de la joven, logrando ver la foto que esta tenía en sus manos.

Una suave risita escapó de sus labios al recordar la escena.

_Recordó el día en el que se habían fotografiado los tres juntos. Estaba a punto de gruñir al ver cómo los dos hombres no se dignaban a mantener la calma y hacían gestos a la cámara, teniendo que tomar la foto una y otra vez._

—_Chicos, compórtense, quiero tener una foto todos juntos —se quejó Claire._

—_Claire, no seas aburrida —se burlaba el francotirador al tiempo que pellizcaba las mejillas de la chica, haciendo que ésta frunciera mucho más el ceño._

—_Com-por-ten-se._

_Claire repasaba cada sílaba dando a denotar la poca paciencia que aún le quedaba. Los chicos, con miedo en sus miradas, asentían rápidamente para luego colocarse serios en la fotografía._

_Chris dirigia rápidamente una mirada al otro joven. Los dos hombres intercambiaron miradas cómplices que la chica no pudo notar._

—Puede tomar la fotografía.

_Segundos antes de que el flash de la cámara se hiciera notar, Chris pasó uno de sus brazos abrazando la cintura de su hermana al tiempo que besaba su mejilla. Piers, que se encontraba al otro lado de Claire, repitió el mismo proceso de Chris, quedando así la fotografía grabada._

Claire se apoyaba suavemente en el pecho tras ella, al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro y una sonrisa surcaba su rostro. A los minutos de estar en total silencio, sólo escuchándose sus calmadas respiraciones, el timbre comenzó sonar, dando a entender a la pareja que sus invitados habían llegado.

—Iré yo —dijo el joven al tiempo que besaba con ternura los labios de su prometida.

El teniente abrió rápidamente la puerta, revelando a un hombre de unos 40 años, acompañado de una mujer rubia también aparentando casi la misma edad.

—Chris, Jill, que bueno verlos, adelante.

—Gracias, Piers. Decidimos venir un poco antes para ver cómo se encuentra nuestro sobrino —dijo la rubia mientras reía suavemente al ver a Claire observarlos con una hermosa sonrisa, contagiando de paso a los presentes en la habitación.

Al final todo había terminado relativamente "bien". Piers casi había muerto. Según los médicos, murió por segundos, pero al escuchar el grito de la chica clamando su nombre, algo había pasado en su interior produciendo que el corazón del joven volviera a latir, logrando así sobrevivir.

Claire, al desertar del sueño en el que fue inducida, se encontró a su hermano a su lado, apretando quien apretaba su mano con un brillo de esperanza en la mirada, logrando así que la chica se estremeciera al pensar cual sería la razón. El mayor de los Redfield, al verla despertar, le comentó lo que había sucedido cuando ella quedó inconsciente.

El doctor les había dicho que Claire llevaba tres semanas de embarazo y que no podría seguir estresándose de esa manera, porque podría perderlo.

A los dos meses, el joven fue dado de alta y los médicos dijeron que el virus se había adaptado a su sistema pero debería seguir controlándose por si éste se salía de control. En esos dos meses en que Piers aún seguía en el hospital, su brazo se fue regenerando hasta estar completo.

Claire se había quedado tanto tiempo pensando, que no se percató cuando los presentes habían abandonado la sala para dar paso a la cocina. Se encontraban sentados todos juntos, exigiendosu presencia. La joven no se percató hasta que sintió que una mano se posaba con suavidad por debajo de sus piernas, mientras la otra se colaba por su cuello, levantándola en el aire.

Claire soltó una exclamación de sorpresa al encontrarse de frente la cara de su prometido, cargándola con delicadeza a la cocina. La dejó sobre una silla a su lado, enfrentada a Chris y Jill que los esperaban para comenzar la cena.

Claire suspiro y dejó ver en sus labios una sonrisa de felicidad al ver a todos reunidos y, por primera vez, sin ninguna preocupación.

El joven a su lado, al darse cuenta de los pensamientos de su prometida, le susurro tiernamente al odio

—Te amo y prometo que estos momentos serán más seguidos.

* * *

**N/A: Hola,esta es mi "primer historia", he escrito antes pero nunca publicado, les agradezco por haberle dado una oportunidad y me gustaría que me dejaran un comentario con lo que les pareció, que tengo que mejor, etc.**

**También quiero agradecer a mi beta Nami DVK ( www . / u/4 870310/ )si no fuera por ella, la historia hubiera sido un desastre; así que quería dejarle este agradecimiento y decirles que se pasen por sus historias, son realmente buenas, aunque no escriba sobre RE, son realmente interesantes y te enganchan, y sin decir que tiene una muy buena redacción.**

**sin mas que decir, me despido y gracias por tomarse su tiempo y darle una oportunidad.**


End file.
